


the rock named angry husband

by angstonly



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: 5+1 Things, Attempt at Humor, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Travel, Weddings, idk how this got this long but!! hopefully it makes sense, lots of character cameos, side ships if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstonly/pseuds/angstonly
Summary: "He snapped out of it after taking a walk though," adds Chenle. "He came back with a huge ass rock and was all giddy about it. He was, like, washing it and figuring out names for it and shit.""That's Jaehyun for you." Sicheng smiles fondly. Leave it to Jaehyun to still find a rock for his collection right before their wedding. Years later and he still doesn't quite understand it, but it's okay. So long as it makes Jaehyun happy.(or: the five times sicheng doesn't understand jaehyun's rocks and the one time he does)
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Comments: 30
Kudos: 150





	the rock named angry husband

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello i am back with another jaewin fic inspired by my dad's angry wife rock!! it was supposed to be a quick fic but i got a little carried away and it ended up like this,,,,
> 
> unbeta'd !! it is 7am i should sleep hhh
> 
> please leave kudos and comments if you can ;___;
> 
> cw: alcohol

**one**.

He's always expressed an interest in collecting. Sicheng can remember him bringing it up on one of their dates after he spoke of his best friend's overwhelming collection of shot glasses.

 _That sounds amazing_ , Jaehyun had said as they sat on his couch, movie on the tv long-forgotten as they got lost in conversation. _I really want to collect something eventually—something sentimental I can associate with fond memories_.

"I didn't think it would be rocks, though," Sicheng says, sitting up in bed as Jaehyun carefully places a stone on the desk in their hotel room. "I was thinking maybe something lighter, you know? Something that won't have us risking overweight luggage."

He's not really complaining, of course. He doesn't quite understand his fiancé's fascination with rocks and how it came to be, but he isn't complaining. Not when Jaehyun looks absolutely enamored with each piece he brings home, labeled with post-its and wrapped with tape to keep the name tag in place.

Today's rock is relatively small, around the size of his phone from where he's sitting. It's pretty, though. It's an off-white color with tiny crystal deposits, shimmering when the light hits. Jaehyun picked it up somewhere without Sicheng even realizing, an anomaly to the typical rocks found in a city like New York.

"Isn't it pretty?" Jaehyun asks as he climbs into bed, pulling Sicheng into his arms. "It was just there, shining against the crushed stones! I had to take it before someone else did."

Sicheng sets his book on the nightstand before snuggling close, nose buried in Jaehyun's chest. "I highly doubt anyone would have."

"You never know." Sicheng pulls away slightly, just enough to be able to look at Jaehyun, who stares back at him with a wide smile. "Rocks are precious, often neglected. A lot of people just see them as rocks and fail to see the value in them unless they’re kimberlites."

Sicheng chuckles, amused by Jaehyun's passion. It's definitely part of his charm—being able to put his everything into whatever catches his interests, even something as arbitrary as collecting rocks.

"I'm going to pretend I know what kimberlites are," says Sicheng before inching closer, eyes closing. He breathes in, comforted by the scent of Jaehyun's perfume.

"It's a kind of rock that sometimes holds diamonds." Jaehyun's voice grows soft as he combs through Sicheng's hair. A small smile tugs at Sicheng's lips as he revels in the sensation, in the safety he feels when they're lying just like this. "Would you have said yes if I proposed to you with a kimberlite?"

"Jaehyun, you could have proposed to me by tying a string around my finger and I still would have said yes."

"I considered it," Jaehyun admits with a cheeky grin. "Then I thought of how much Ten would beat me up if I actually did that. I think my fiancé deserves a rock to be happy with."

He feels Jaehyun's lips brush against his forehead, feels him smiling against his skin. Sicheng can't help but smile as he slowly drifts to sleep, lulled by the happiness in Jaehyun's voice.

The word fiancé rings in his head, over and over again like a mantra.

**two**.

Jaehyun has never met Ten. Not in person, at least. They've seen each other on Facetime a handful of times, spoken on the phone a couple of times too. The distance doesn't save anyone from Ten's threats, especially when it comes to anyone who, in his words, "dares to woo our baby Sicheng." Thankfully, there's always Kun to balance him out.

"Oh no," Jaehyun says, pupils shaking at the mention of his best friends. "No, Kun is definitely more terrifying. With Ten, what you see is what you get, you know? With Kun, it's like, he's smiling at me, but he could be plotting my murder in his head and I would be none the wiser."

Sicheng has never really thought about it that way, but it's definitely plausible. Kun is a very convincing actor, and he's often used this skill to shield his true thoughts and feelings from them when he felt like he needed to.

Now that he thinks about it, his best friends make a very formidable duo. They're forces to be reckoned with on their own, but they're practically unstoppable once they unite and put their mind to something.

"Oh my God," Sicheng mutters as the realization dawns on him. "Oh my God, I'm going to kill them."

"Not until I impress them, please," Jaehyun says, placing a hand on top of his. "I'd like to have gotten their approval before they pass on. That way, they wouldn't haunt me."

"Bao, you don't have to worry about a thing." He smiles, slips his fingers in the spaces between Jaehyun's. "If they didn't like you, you would have long been gone by now. I've come to realize that my best friends are sneaky assholes who drive people they don't deem worthy of me away."

Jaehyun squeezes his hand and leans in to place a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Besides," adds Sicheng, "I know their weaknesses."

"Really?" Jaehyun quirks an eyebrow. "Those two have weaknesses?"

"Oh absolutely," Sicheng says, flashing the sweetest smile he can possibly muster. "Me."

"It was for your own good!"

"They were all assholes!"

"Admit it, you're glad you didn't go on the second date with the guy who never bathes!"

Reasons fly across the room as Sicheng chases after Ten. Like this, you wouldn't think they were adults with grown up jobs and grown up lives. Jaehyun chuckles as he sits on the living room couch, holding onto a cup of tea as he watches the events unfold. He nods at Kun, who has taken his quiet place in the corner.

Ten has found himself jumping onto the couch, squeezing himself in the small space behind Jaehyun. He puts Jaehyun in a very loose chokehold, and Jaehyun subsequently sets his tea down on the table before sitting back up to play along.

"Jaehyun can snap you in half if he wanted to," Sicheng says with a glare. "That chokehold won't do anything."

"Are you stupid? Do you even see how loose this is?"

Sicheng rolls his eyes. "As loose as—"

"Don't you _dare_ finish that sentence!" Ten interrupts, looking over at Kun who is still rooted in his spot. "Are you just going to stand there?"

"I don't even know what we're talking about anymore!" Kun yells helplessly. "I thought we were here to finally meet Jaehyun in person but then all _this_." Kun gestures vaguely around the room.

Jaehyun clears his throat. "How about we reset? I'll make everyone tea and we can start talking."

After the reset, everything goes smooth-sailing. Sicheng's fury is forgotten, his best friends are forgiven, and they joke about all his failed romances to lighten the air. Jaehyun fits into the conversation so easily that it's almost as if he had always been a part of their group.

Not that Sicheng expected anything different. The moment they spoke on the phone and Jaehyun easily bantered with them, Sicheng already knew that his best friends accepted him.

That and the way Sicheng talked about him from the very beginning.

"Sicheng never really tells us he likes someone unless it's serious, you know?" Kun tells Jaehyun. They're all sitting comfortably in the living room now, the four of them opting for the floor instead of the couch. "So when he calls us one night and the first thing he says is 'I like Jaehyun,' there's not really anything more to say."

Sicheng feels shy hearing it, especially when Jaehyun beams at him and nudges him lightly. He never really likes admitting feelings like that out loud, let alone tell his best friends. But it’s Jaehyun.

It just felt right. It still does.

"So what have you guys done in the city so far? Did you guys come directly from your New York trip?"

"Yup," answers Sicheng, head resting on Jaehyun's shoulder. "We just kind of decided to take some time off and travel together until the wedding and honeymoon. So from here, we're going to Washington to see our college friends, and then we're all going in one big group to Cali for the wedding."

"That sounds like fun," Kun says. "I wish we could join the party in Seattle, but the grad school life doesn't permit a whole lot of fun."

Ten frowns at this, pouts as he folds his arms over his chest. "Why the fuck did I let you convince me to join you in grad school?"

"I literally only said I was going to apply and you said 'me too!'"

The two start bickering, and it puts a smile on Sicheng's face. Some things never really change, and this is one of those times that he's thankful for it. He looks over at Jaehyun, who he finds is already looking at him, and they smile at each other like the lovestruck fools they are.

"Gross." Ten interrupts, pulling them apart and squeezing in between them. "Okay, from now on, Jaehyun's talking to me."

So they talk. It sounds more like Ten's interrogating him, but Jaehyun carries himself well and remains unfazed by the barrage of questions. Ten looks impressed, and Sicheng's chest is swelling with pride.

Kun and Sicheng excuse themselves to the kitchen for their own conversation as they wash the cups. There, Sicheng tells Kun about all the plans they have in store. He tells Kun about the joint bachelor party their college friends organized—a party that neither Sicheng nor Jaehyun are aware of the details of. He doesn't really talk about the wedding much, namely because Kun and Ten have been planning it for him. He provides input here and there, but they've taken charge of most of it. (It's probably for the best, considering Sicheng didn't even want a wedding to begin with.)

"I'm glad you guys stopped by," Kun says, drying the cups as soon as Sicheng finishes washing them. "You moved out of Chicago and never looked back, so I didn't think I'd ever see you here again."

A small smile tugs at his lips as he looks over at Kun. "You and Ten are the only reasons I'd ever be back here, you know that. Besides, I've grown up a lot since I left. I wanted to escape from the memories I had here, but Jaehyun told me I'd never be free that way. So he promised me we'd go back here one day, just the two of us, and we'll make new memories to replace the bad ones."

"I like him," Kun then says, looking toward the living room with a fond smile.

"Who? Jaehyun or Ten?"

Kun rolls his eyes. Sicheng laughs as Kun ignores his small joke. "I think Jaehyun is good for you. He helps you grow. You're also happier than I've ever seen you."

"He does." He looks at Jaehyun, who is animated in his conversation with Ten. They have their phones out, which Sicheng assumes is because they've begun talking about their respective collections. "And he doesn't force me or tell me to change, you know? He makes me want to be a better person for _me_. He genuinely just wants me to be happy, no quid pro quo."

Jaehyun runs into the other room, comes back out with the rock he picked up from Sicheng's high school. Kun looks startled, confused as his eyebrows knit together.

"What the fuck is that?"

"It's a rock."

"Yes, I see that. But why…?"

Sicheng can't fight the laugh that escapes him. He can't blame Kun for the perplexed look on his face—even Sicheng still finds Jaehyun's affinity for rocks confusing. (He's endeared though, don't get him wrong, when sees the smile on Jaehyun's face when he adds another rock to his collection.)

"He started collecting rocks from traveling," explains Sicheng. "I don't really know why he chose rocks of all things, but it makes him happy so that's that. He picked that one up today when we went to our old high school. No idea where he got it from, honestly. I went to the bathroom for like two seconds and came back to him holding that slab of concrete."

Kun looks unamused as he gazes over where Jaehyun and Ten are deep in conversation, the rock in between them.

"He does look happy at least."

When they join them back in the living room, they've moved on from the rock to Ten's collection of shot glasses. Only then does Jaehyun realize that Ten's collection was what inspired his collection to begin with.

**three.**

They have some free time when they get to Seattle. Their friends wanted to whisk them away as soon as their flight landed, but someone (most likely Doyoung or Taeyong) had recommended giving them some time to adjust and prepare themselves for the chaos that's to come.

"Did they tell you what we're doing?" Sicheng asks as they revisit a campus restaurant that they used to frequent. Before they moved, it had become "their spot." On days where trying new places was not on the agenda, this is where they would be. "None of them are responding to my messages."

"That's because they want to keep it secret," Jaehyun says as they greet familiar workers. "They can never keep anything from you once you start asking."

Sicheng hums. This is true. He doesn't know exactly why, but their friends tend to cave and reveal whatever it is they're hiding whenever it's Sicheng who asks.

"It's probably because you rarely ever ask," adds Jaehyun. "You've always just listened, never prodded. You allow them to reveal as little or as much as they're like to, so it's like we _have_ to tell you when you finally do pose a question."

"You make it sound like I'm not interested in people's lives."

"You're not."

Sicheng huffs, arms folding against his chest. "I mean, yeah, but I _am_ interested in my friends! My friends are not just people! They're my friends."

"Bao, you don't have to justify it to me." Jaehyun reaches over to take his hand in his. "I know this, and your friends do too. I'm just saying that you respect people's privacy. If they wanted to tell you, they already would have without you having to ask—I know you."

Sicheng can't help but smile as he remembers the first time they came here—early in their relationship, just a couple of dates in. They were still getting to know each other, still testing the waters. Then Jaehyun had said, _I find it interesting how you don't really ask for more details when I tell you a story._ It took Sicheng by surprise. Before that night, he had never really noticed it. But Jaehyun did.

"I love you, you know that?" Sicheng then says. Jaehyun looks into his eyes, lips stretched into a smile that mirrors his own. Years later, Sicheng can still feel every bit of emotion that he did during their early days. Years later, he's still just as in love.

"And I love you," Jaehyun returns.

As it turns out, chaos is an understatement when it comes to their bachelor party.

Both Sicheng and Jaehyun were under the impression that it had been organized by Jaehyun's best man Johnny.

That is, until they actually get there.

"This is Chenle's house." Sicheng stares at the familiar edifice. "Why are we having our bachelor party at Chenle's house?"

There's a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach that tells him he's going to be regressing into a younger version of himself tonight—a feeling that, as soon as the door opens and they're greeted with the unmistakable design of a college party, only grows stronger. From the setup alone, Sicheng can already surmise their fate come sunrise.

"Aren't we too old for this? What was Johnny thinking?" Jaehyun whispers in his ear, gripping his hand so tightly that it's practically cutting off his blood supply.

"Do you really think it was Johnny who planned this?" Sicheng asks, an eyebrow raised. "This has Donghyuck and Yangyang written all over it."

"Oh my God, of _course_!" He can see the lightbulb go off in Jaehyun's head, the realization coloring his eyes. "God, we're going to get trashed tonight, aren't we?"

"Oh bao..." Sicheng smiles sweetly, patting Jaehyun's hand. " _You_ absolutely will. I'm going to get to a good level and stop at that."

"Traitor!" Jaehyun pouts. "We should be in this together!"

"No, I like remembering how stupid you get when you're drunk."

"Mark my words, Sicheng!" Jaehyun begins to warn, glaring at him while still squeezing his hand. "Mark my words. I am _not_ going to get trashed!"

Jaehyun gets trashed.

Of course he does. He always does. Making a sweeping declaration all but confirms it. So Sicheng enjoys his buzz, enjoys watching his friends and his fiancé make fools of themselves.

He feels somewhat nostalgic like this—remembering a youth that seems like it's already so far away. It's only been a couple of years, but it feels so much longer.

"Oh my God, you're getting all misty. If you cry, I will too!"

Sicheng looks toward the source of the voice, a grin stretched across his face as Lucas pouts at him.

"I'm reminiscing!" Sicheng laughs as Lucas attaches himself to him, much like when they first met during Lucas' freshman year. "We made so many good memories here, you know? I'm grateful. The fact that you guys are here for the next stage of my life is just more than I could ever ask for."

"No. No!" Lucas whines, lightly hitting Sicheng's shoulder as his eyes well with tears. "I am drunk and emotional! You can't just do that!"

Sicheng pats him on the back, laughs louder the more Lucas whines at him. He really is the younger brother Sicheng's always wished to have. "Sorry, little one. I don't think I can stop. I just have so much to thank you guys for—you especially. I never really got to say it much, and I regret that. So thank you."

In retrospect, he should have known that saying something like this to (drunk) Lucas would end up like this—them on the couch, Lucas crying on his shoulder, Sicheng allowing himself to weep as well

There's always at least one person crying at a party—tonight, it's them both.

The tears turn into laughter soon enough, because Jaehyun stumbles in from the window with a stupid grin his face.

"Bao! Bao, look!" He holds up a large stone with two hands. "I found a rock! It's so nice and smooth and pretty like you!"

Sicheng's sure that said rock is a garden stone from Chenle's backyard, but Jaehyun looks so happy so he says nothing and kisses him instead.

**four**.

Apparently, the party planned by Donghyuck and Yangyang were just welcome back parties. The _real_ bachelor party, the one planned by Johnny, happens on their train from Seattle to San Francisco.

Ever the generous spender, Johnny had rented a private rail car for their entire group—which, apparently, includes an open bar, meal service, and an entertainment lounge they can all watch movies in should they want to.

"Okay, yeah, this seems more like Johnny," says Jaehyun.

"Yeah," Sicheng agrees as they place their luggage in their designated room. "Very fancy, very adult. The open bar doesn't have Shitty K."

"Oh God." Jaehyun grimaces, shudders at the thought. "Please don't remind me. I can't believe I drank Shitty K out of the bottle. I didn't do that even when I was still in school."

Sicheng snickers, offers a comforting pat on his back. "I'm assuming the party planners had something to do with it."

Jaehyun pouts at him and nods. "It was so disgusting, but the more juvenile part of me just couldn't turn down a challenge."

"Always so competitive."

"I hate losing."

"I know, bao. I know." Sicheng coos at him, soothes him with a hug and a kiss to his forehead. "It's all over now. No Shitty K here on this train. Expect Johnny to pour a bottle of Jack down your throat though."

Jaehyun snorts and leans into the hug. "If Yuta doesn't beat him to it."

"Tell me again why you joined their KSA family," Sicheng says, seating himself on Jaehyun's lap. “Of all the families, you chose the craziest one. You’re twenty-three with a nonexistent liver, and I'm convinced it's because of those two."

"Well, it was my choice. I could have said no." Jaehyun wraps his arms around Sicheng, cheek against his shoulder. "But hey, it was college. Where and when else would I be able to go crazy and not think of repercussions?"

"I'd love to know what your future employers would think about The Peach Incident of 2018."

"We don't talk about that." Jaehyun deadpans, looking Sicheng dead in the eye. Sicheng attempts to suppress the laugh that so desperately wants to escape him, but the urge is far too strong, the memory far too hilarious. Jaehyun pouts and pulls away as Sicheng laughs, but soon enough joins him in his glee.

Their laughter grows increasingly louder, enough that Johnny comes knocking on their door to beckon them out and encourage them to share. As soon as they mention The Incident, Johnny begins to laugh himself—and when Johnny laughs, everyone else inevitably follows.

The workers on the train seem to find them an odd group, just based on the way they look at them as they file into the lounge. It’s not unfounded, though, especially when they all come together like this. Sicheng supposes it’s inevitable to regress into their younger selves when that’s how they know each other, relics of youth that oft lie dormant coming to life when they come together.

It’s a lot more toned down than the party at Chenle’s, but not at all any less fun. But the night is still young, and the bottle of Jack has remained untouched, so it’s only a matter of time until the shift into chaos.

It happens in a blink.

All it takes is for one person to bring out a drink, and everyone else follows suit.

It’s all downhill from there. (Or uphill depending on who you ask.) Sicheng stays by the bar away from the crowd, at least for now. It's his way of maintaining control of his alcohol consumption, a goal of his right until the wedding. If there’s a night for him to absolutely lose control, he wants it to be his wedding night.

His mother told him not to drink at his wedding. _I’ve never liked drunk brides_ , she had said. Sicheng said nothing at the time, allowed her to ramble about wedding etiquette and the likes. His true thoughts came out only after he relayed the message to Jaehyun.

 _So, no drinks?_ he had asked.

Sicheng smiled at him and answered, _Neither of us are brides_.

The memory makes him chuckle, and he finds himself looking forward to what his mother would say once the wedding comes. She's been more stressed about it than he is, which he doesn't really understand considering everything has already been taken care of.

"You doing okay?"

Sicheng looks up, greets Jungwoo with a smile. "Absolutely," he says, holding up his glass of tequila. "I need to keep an eye out for Jaehyun. Yuta and Johnny always tag-team him, I wouldn't be surprised if he wakes up tomorrow with no recollection of the night."

Jungwoo laughs, orders a glass for himself before taking the seat beside him. "If you hide long enough, they _will_ notice and drag you out too, you know? They gave you a break at the welcome party, but they won't be as kind tonight."

"Oh, I’m sure of it." Sicheng snorts, swirling his glass around before raising it up to Jungwoo for a clink. "This is so funny and pretentious—us drinking tequila like grownups instead of in shots with lime and salt like we usually do."

Jungwoo huffs a laugh, setting his glass down on the bar. "God I know," he says, shaking his head. "Who the fuck are we? This won't do, not tonight."

So Jungwoo orders them shots—five each to start. Sicheng stares at the line of glasses on the bar, shaking his head as memories come flooding back. This is exactly how they first met—with shots of tequila just begging to be drank. Sicheng doesn't think he'd be able to meet his goal anymore, not when the excitement is now bubbling in his chest.

"Three then two?" asks Jungwoo. "I don't think I can do five in a row like I used to."

"To be fair, I don't think any of us could actually do five in a row. We were just stupid and young enough to do it and not care for the consequences."

"Shush, we can pretend we used to at our peak. And at some point, we did survive! Remember the Rise of The Dead of 2018? I don't know how you and Jaehyun managed to resurrect after dying in the bathroom for like, half an hour."

"It was my fault for making everyone drink baijiu right after taking 151 shots, honestly. And I blame _you_ for handing me that disgusting beer-151-Shitty K mix!"

"You should _thank_ me because you and Jaehyun ended up fucking in his car afterwards!"

Sicheng thinks back fondly, remembering the night at the sand dunes. As crazy as it was, it's a memory he cherishes. It was spring break, and they decided to go to Warren Dunes in Michigan because Johnny and his Midwesterner ass said they should. It was a controversial decision considering the two very outspoken Ohioans in their group.

"Yeah, Doie and I were not happy," says Jungwoo as soon as they finish taking their first three shots. "He was the one who suggested we wear our Buckeye gear on the trip, actually. If you looked up petty in the dictionary, there'd be a picture of Doie on there—especially when it comes to the rivalry."

"Doie being petty as fuck is how I know God is fair." Sicheng sighs theatrically as he cranes his neck to gaze at said friend in the distance. Jungwoo follows his gaze as he laughs, nodding in agreement. From where they're sitting, all they can see is Doyoung cringing at Johnny as Johnny grins cheekily at him, with Taeil taking pictures beside him and Taeyong smiling at Doyoung with affection in his eyes. Typical.

"I can't believe we actually walked around Michigan being obnoxiously Buckeye." Jungwoo grimaces, nose wrinkling. Sicheng laughs, vividly remembering all the stares they were receiving because of Jungwoo and Doyoung's attires. "Why in the world did we think that was a good idea? I have never worn as much red as I did that trip."

"Young, stupid, and impulsive," says Sicheng. He smiles as the alcohol begins to take effect, feeling the slight buzz. When he meets Jungwoo's gaze, he knows it's hitting him too. "I mean, didn't we do the same thing when we went to Oregon that one time?"

"That was different—we were there for a soccer game. We _had_ to dress up."

It doesn't take long before the fog grows, and they take that as a sign to take the last two shots waiting for them.

He's drunk. He doesn't think he's at the level Jaehyun is, who he's told is wandering around the train looking for rocks, but it's a level he hasn't attained in quite some time. He's actually grateful for Jungwoo, because he's missed this.

Jungwoo stumbles back toward Sicheng with a bottle of tequila, a mischievous grin on his face. "Cheers, babe," he says before taking a pull and handing it over. "For old times' sake."

He doesn't really need any convincing.

It's strange, though. Usually, tequila unleashes a louder side of him—a side that has him dancing on tables, uncharacteristically horny, and grabbing Jaehyun's dick whenever it's within reach. Right now, he feels solemn, kind of nostalgic, and also really emotional. It's the kind of drunk he usually gets when wine is his poison.

Maybe it's the wedding? He isn't really sure. He's not really complaining, though, because it's the kind of mood he needs to ask what he wants to ask as soon as he sees Jungwoo with a far-off look in his eyes.

"Woo," he slightly slurs. "You're going to burn a hole into the back of Yuta's head the more you stare at him like that."

Jungwoo laughs, face tinged with red—whether he's blushing or it's the Asian glow is up for debate. "Damn, I really do regress into college-age me when I'm with you."

"You literally graduated _just_ a couple of months ago, but okay."

"You know what I mean!" Jungwoo pouts at him, pressing his palms to his cheeks, most likely to check the warmth that's manifesting as bright color on his face. "Helpless, sad crush on hot soccer MVP senior who would never look his way." He sighs wistfully, and Sicheng frowns.

"Jungwoo Kim, you are many things—incredibly smart, resourceful, kind of insane, and annoyingly beautiful. Helpless will never be one of those things." Sicheng takes Jungwoo's face in his hands and glares at him. "If you still have feelings for him, do something about it!"

"Oh my God, shut up!" Jungwoo covers Sicheng's mouth with his hand, eyes growing wide. "I don't like him like that anymore, okay? It's a situational thing! We're all here like old times and we were being all nostalgic, and that's all it is! Besides, he's still in love with Jaehyun!"

And as if on cue, Jaehyun staggers into their car, calling Sicheng's name over and over again with his signature dimpled smile. He beams at him, holds out a rock for him to see. "Bao, look! Look at the rock! I found a rock! I can name it the, uh—the, um—what's a good name for this rock?"

How Jaehyun found a rock inside the train is something Sicheng will never understand, but he looks so happy that Sicheng's heart swells with affection. He turns to say something to Jungwoo, but he's already seated himself between Jeno and Mark as they start a round of King's Cup.

"Bao, are you—" Jaehyun hiccups. "Are you drunk?"

Sicheng smiles at him and cups his crotch to answer his question.

"Oh my God, go to your room!" shrieks Chenle, the unfortunate soul who sees.

**five.**

"So," says Sicheng. "How are you holding up?"

"I can't do this," answers Jaehyun. "I need to be with you."

They're separated, as per his mother's insistence. Apparently, it's still bad luck to see each other before the wedding, even though the superstition specifically states that the groom mustn't see his _bride_ before the wedding. _It doesn't matter!_ she had said, raising her voice. _It's still bad luck!_

"We'll see each other tomorrow, bao," Sicheng says, smiling when he hears Jaehyun whine over the phone. "And we'll be married by this time tomorrow, too."

"Finally," says Jaehyun. "I don't think you realize how long I've been wanting to marry you."

"I think I have an idea." Sicheng remembers Jaehyun telling him quite early on in their relationship. Jaehyun had gone on a long ramble about his lifelong dreams, about how he desperately wants to get married and have kids. He's always wanted to be a father, he said, and that that's all he really dreams of in life.

It's rather strange when he thinks about it—back then, Sicheng wasn't necessarily one for commitment, let alone _marriage_. He never really thinks about things like those, especially that early in a relationship. Yet somehow, he found himself indulging in Jaehyun's dream world, picturing a life with him, a future. It was frightening, but he also felt at ease thinking about a partnership with Jaehyun.

He supposes he's just always felt differently when it comes to Jaehyun Jung.

"Can't sleep, huh?"

Sicheng smiles as his brother walks up to him in the kitchen. He's wearing the unicorn pajamas from the matching sets their parents got them last year, hair slightly unkempt. He sips on the tea he prepared to calm his nerves, nodding.

"Butterflies and all that stuff," he says. "What are you doing up?"

"Butterflies and all that stuff," Renjun echoes, a teasing smile on his lips. "My gege is getting married tomorrow. I'm excited for him."

Sicheng laughs as he offers Renjun some tea. He takes it, and Sicheng decides to brew some more. "There's more to it than that," Sicheng says. "I know you, Renjun. What else is on your mind?"

"Nothing, just, you know."

Sicheng raises an eyebrow, sees the rose that dusts his cheeks and creeps up his neck. That's really all he needs to figure it out. He knows his brother extremely well, sensitive to his feelings even beyond what words can say.

"So this is a Jaemin thing," Sicheng states. Renjun sips his tea and flushes redder as confirmation. "What is it? Spill."

"It's just—Okay, just, I don't know." Renjun sighs, seating himself on the counter. "How did you know Jaehyun is the one? How did you know so early that you wanted to marry Jaehyun? You were literally just 19 when you said you were going to marry him, and now here we are the day before your wedding. How did you know?"

"You know, I was just thinking about this before I went here," he says, chuckling as he recalls the conversation he and Jaehyun just had. They spoke of old memories, of the first time they had mentioned marriage and how Jaehyun belatedly worried he had scared Sicheng off. " This won't help you at all, but I just knew. Jaehyun kind of just pulled the romantic out of me, something I didn't even know I still had. You know my history, how afraid I am of any form of commitment. We have that in common. I think it's all just Jaehyun, how safe I feel with him and how comfortable I am being myself with him.

"I don't think we'd be here if he didn't constantly encourage me to be me. He welcomed my arguments, my mood swings, my bad days—all of it. All of the ups and downs, every good and bad thing in my life—he would always just be here. No questions asked, he'd be here. And I think, for people like us, who know what it's like to be left on our own and fight for ourselves, someone just being here and telling us we're not alone makes all the difference.

"Jaehyun never asked me to be anything other than me, and he helps me become the best version of myself I could possibly be. To this day, all he ever really wants from me is to take care of myself and be happy," Sicheng pauses as the emotions start overwhelming him, realizing the more he speaks that he's really about to marry Jaehyun the next day. "Feelings are fickle and illogical and unreliable, but sometimes they know you better than your mind does. Sometimes, your heart is worth listening to."

Renjun falls silent, deep in thought, mulling Sicheng's words over. A small smile tugs at the corners of his lips and he looks at Sicheng, setting the cup down. "You're so in love, I'm going to throw up."

Sicheng laughs. "From the looks of it, so are you."

Renjun shrugs, says nothing, but the expression on his face answers for him.

They talk all night, losing track of time like they always do, and eventually fall asleep together in Sicheng's bed.

When Sicheng gets to the venue, Kun and Ten are already there taking care of everything for him. To see their visions come to life right before his very eyes brings tears to his eyes, though he supposes it's an emotional day for him in general.

"Oh my God, no, don't cry yet!" Ten says as soon as he sees him. "Cry later!"

"Wouldn't it be better to cry now before he puts makeup on?" Kun asks as he joins them.

"Please," Ten scoffs. "I made it absolutely clear to the makeup artist that the makeup has to be everything-proof. He has to look just as fresh at midnight when we drown him in alcohol."

"We're really going to help him defy his mother, huh," says Kun. "I love that. This is one of the best moments of our friendship in the decades we've known each other."

"You two are my partners in crime! There's no one better suited for this task than you two."

They talk a bit more until Kun and Ten lock him away in a room to get ready. The two of them are taking care of everything, making sure that Sicheng and Jaehyun have nothing else to worry about other than getting through the night. Their college friends are going to join them soon enough, insisting on helping out where they can.

Sicheng's sure Ten can find something for them all to do.

What he's realizing, though, is that Ten and Kun really went all out in the planning. It's a lot more luxurious than he thought, but he should have known considering it's _Ten_ leading the planning.

He has a whole entourage to help him get ready, which makes little sense to him considering there's really not much to do other than minimal makeup and a little bit of hairstyling. There's a photographer following him around that he doesn't really know how to interact with, but he's thankfully saved when his wedding party arrives.

They gush over the venue, talk about how beautiful the museum is and how excited they are. Jungwoo makes a joke about feeling too poor to be here, which they all end up laughing at.

Sicheng's heart feels full when he finally introduces his college friends to Kun and Ten, even more so when they fall into easy conversation immediately after.

"Is Jaehyun doing okay?" he asks Chenle.

Chenle snorts. "He's as you would expect."

"Hiding his nerves by being weird and obsessing over some minute detail?"

"Yep." Chenle rolls his eyes. "Took him half an hour to choose which socks to wear. One, they all looked the same. Two, who the fuck is going to be caring about his socks?"

Sicheng laughs. He can already imagine it in his head. Jaehyun does that when he's nervous—it keeps him distracted enough until it's time for whatever it is he has to do. Before he proposed, he spent an hour deciding which watch to wear.

"He snapped out of it after taking a walk though," adds Chenle. "He came back with a huge ass rock and was all giddy about it. He was, like, washing it and figuring out names for it and shit."

"That's Jaehyun for you." Sicheng smiles fondly. Leave it to Jaehyun to still find a rock for his collection right before their wedding. Years later and he still doesn't quite understand it, but it's okay. So long as it makes Jaehyun happy.

"I knew this day would come," Jaehyun says, looking deeply into Sicheng's eyes as they stand before their friends and family. "I think I knew from the moment I met you—that we'd find ourselves here, in front of everyone we love, making a commitment to love each other 'till death do us part. God, I fucking made it!"

Sicheng laughs, heart ready to burst at the smile Jaehyun flashes him. His eyes well with tears that he's still trying to hold back, not wanting to crack right before his turn.

"I love you, Sicheng," Jaehyun continues. "I've loved you since we were nineteen, when we would only speak online because you never wanted to leave your room, when we would spend all night in the student center studying together until we get kicked out because it was closing time. Back then, our lives had barely just begun. We were both still trying to find ourselves. And I'm so incredibly grateful that my journey to finding myself somehow led me to finding you.

"You are more than I could have ever asked for, and I'm thankful every single day that you've chosen to love me as much as you do. I can't promise you that everything will go right, that everything will be easy or smooth-sailing. It won't, because life isn't kind and things don't always go according to plan. What I can promise you is that for as long as I am breathing, I will be here—loving you, cherishing you, taking care of you, fighting for you. I promise you me, Jaehyun Jung, all of me."

His tears fall before Jaehyun even finishes, his chest tight as his heart raps hard against his ribcage. He takes a deep breath, squeezes Jaehyun's hand as they stare at each other. Their guests are crying with him, but he doesn't really notice. All he sees is Jaehyun.

"I've written you a lot over the years," Sicheng begins, willing his voice to remain as steady as it possibly can. "Notes, letters, incredibly long texts whenever I'm feeling some type of way. Words aren't exactly something I struggle with—not usually, anyway. But writing my vows is the hardest thing I've ever had to write.

"How does one capture their heart in such limited words? How do they encapsulate a lifetime's worth of promises in 250 words or less? I agonized over this for a long time. There's just so much to say, so much to promise. There's just so much I want you to know.

"Then I remembered something. I have made you many promises over the years, promises in every note and letter and incredibly long text. Some of them are simple, like promising to replace your cereal when I eat it as a snack late at night while playing games on my phone. Some of them are more serious, like promising to always communicate with you when I'm not feeling okay and need time to myself. I've made a lot of promises over the years, so today I will promise you just one more thing: I promise you that I will keep every single one for as long as I'm breathing.

"I love you, Jaehyun," Sicheng finishes, grateful he manages to get through it without his voice cracking midway. "I love you so much, and I'm so ready to start this new chapter with you."

It doesn't take too long after that until they share their first kiss as husbands, and their new life together begins.

**plus one.**

Sicheng stares blankly as Renjun loses it over the rock sitting on the kitchen counter.

Renjun and Jaemin decided to come visit for the weekend, wanting a quick escape from wretched university life and their parents breathing down their necks about going to graduate school. Sicheng feels slightly guilty—with him not pursuing a graduate degree, their parents have focused all their attention on Renjun.

"This is so funny." Renjun points at the rock. "Please tell me there's a story behind this."

Sicheng rolls his eyes as he sees the label, written on a post-it in black sharpie:

 _Angry Husband (Maui, HI – Honeymoon)_.

"There is," Sicheng admits, sighing heavily. "Of course there is."

It goes like this:

Sicheng has never really quite understood the fascination with rocks, but it makes Jaehyun happy so he says nothing about it. The process is fairly straightforward—Jaehyun finds a rock somewhere, he brings it home, washes it, and then labels it. It's usually very simple like this.

This time is different.

This time, Jaehyun has decided to actively search for one as they're in Ka'ahumanu for breakfast, which is mind-boggling to Sicheng because they're at a _mall_.

"Of all the places on the island, you choose the mall to look for rocks?"

Jaehyun grins at him. "It's illegal to take resources from national parks, so I have to search for a rock elsewhere. Maybe I can find some smooth stone somewhere, something that won't get me jailed for messing with Hawai'i nature."

Sicheng waves him off, telling him he'll just be here somewhere while he does his thing. His husband is a strange man, but he's long since accepted that.

A smile spreads across his face as he thinks of that word again. Husband. He's still not used to it, nor is he used to the wedding band on his finger. It all still feels surreal to him, especially here in Maui, where Sicheng just feels like he's living in a fairytale.

Here, it's just him and Jaehyun. Him and his new husband.

"Newly married?" a stranger then asks, smiling at him. "I was like that when I got married too. I kept staring at my ring cause it was so distracting."

"Yes," he responds politely, still beaming. "We're here for our honeymoon. The new husband is just looking for a rock right now."

The stranger blinks at him, clearly perplexed, but she's polite enough not to ask or press further. They hold conversation for a couple of minutes, discuss life on the island and any recommendations for them to do. Sicheng always did believe that locals would always have better recommendations than any travel site or brochure.

She excuses herself eventually and congratulates him on his marriage before leaving.

Sicheng stares at the notes he took, at all the parks and restaurants and activities she recommended for him to look into. He pulls his phone out and begins his research to figure out which ones he and Jaehyun would be able to enjoy the most.

They really should have discussed a time.

Because it's an hour later, Jaehyun still isn't back, and Sicheng is seething. The rocks don't usually bother Sicheng, especially because they make Jaehyun happy. Usually.

This time is different.

This time, it's cutting into their honeymoon, which is time they should be spending together. This time, they're supposed to be exploring the island together, not wasting time at the mall. There's so much to see, so much to do, and waiting for Jaehyun at the mall isn't something he had on the agenda.

When Jaehyun comes back, not even the stupid grin on his face manages to appease Sicheng's irritation. If anything, it angers him more. Jaehyun probably doesn't even realize how much time has passed.

"Bao, you're upset," Jaehyun points out as soon as they get in the car. "What's wrong?"

Sicheng presses his lips together, takes deep breaths to calm himself. Jaehyun knows not to press further, just sits quietly there waiting until Sicheng finally speaks.

"We're in our Honeymoon and we wasted time because of how long it took you to find a dumb rock," Sicheng says, frowning at him. "I am okay with your rocks, bao, but not when it gets in the way of our damn honeymoon. We should be spending most of our time together."

Sicheng bites his lip. Is he being too sensitive? Is it not as big of a deal as it feels to him? He's about to ask when Jaehyun reaches for his hand, brings it to his lips to kiss his knuckles.

"I'm sorry I took so long," says Jaehyun, smiling softly at him. "I got carried away and didn't check on the time. You're right, we should be spending our time together. It's our honeymoon after all."

"I—" Sicheng cuts himself off, unable to find any more words to say. Instead, he pulls Jaehyun in for a kiss, short and sweet but fervent nonetheless.

Jaehyun smiles when they pull away. "Let's get going, then. We have so much to do."

"Jaehyun's insane for this," says Renjun when he finishes his story. "No, he's actually fucking insane for this. He pisses you off at your honeymoon, pacifies you with an immediate apology, then names the fucking rock 'Angry Husband' to commemorate the occasion. He's fucking insane!"

Renjun is beside himself with laughter, hitting Jaemin's shoulder beside him as he gasps for air. Jaemin looks at him fondly, a grin on his face as he pats Renjun on the back.

"God, Jaehyun is my hero," Renjun adds as soon as he calms down. "He is my goddamn hero."

Sicheng deadpans at him as he begins to laugh again, though it's short-lived as he finds himself laughing along too. As upset as he likes to project himself to be about the rock, he finds it rather amusing. Dare he even say he quite likes it.

As arbitrary as it is, the whole situation was a reassurance to him that he had made the right choice, that Jaehyun really is the one for him. It's difficult to stay angry when he's quick to acknowledge his mistakes and apologize, something that most people still find difficult to do.

"Why does he collect rocks?" Jaemin asks, looking around the room where the rocks are displayed in random places. "I mean, of all things, why rocks? I mean, It doesn't seem like he's in it for the geology."

"You know," answers Sicheng, "I asked him the same thing. His answer is really cheesy though, I don't know if you would want to hear it."

"I don't," interjects Renjun, "but this guy's a sap. He would eat it up."

"Well, he said that that rocks are precious. They're all around us, they're everywhere, they're everything. They're an important part of life yet often neglected. Plus, the rocks are sentimental to him—reminders of every place we've been to as a couple."

What Sicheng doesn't include is what Jaehyun tells him afterwards.

 _They remind me of you_ , he said. _You're so important, Sicheng, to everyone around you. None of us would be able to function without you._ You _are everything._

 _That's a bit much,_ Sicheng responded. _I'm not that important._

 _But you are,_ Jaehyun insisted, taking his face in his hands. _Rocks are often taken for granted, ignored—like how you are with yourself sometimes. Even so, it doesn't change the fact that you are precious. You are important. You are needed_.

Sicheng smiles to himself as he remembers those words. Once upon a time, he would have laughed and brushed them off. But because of Jaehyun, he's learned to believe them.

When Jaehyun comes home from his business trip, he doesn't expect any of this.

"Sicheng, what—"

"Surprise!"

His eyes water as he steps into the room, every rock in his collection carefully shelved and displayed in what was once a spare room. Sicheng had ordered custom-made plaques for every single one.

It's like he has his own mini-museum!

"Bao, you didn't have to do this," he says, pulling Sicheng into his arms and pressing a kiss to his lips. "I know you're not very fond of the rocks."

"I have no strong feelings for the rocks," he says, settling himself in Jaehyun's arms. "But I do have strong feelings for _you_. Besides, you said they remind you of me, and I did also promise you that I would take care of myself more."

Jaehyun laughs and presses a kiss to Sicheng's cheek. "I have the best husband ever."

"No, I do."

"We both do?" Jaehyun offers.

Sicheng sighs, contented. "We both do."

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](http://twitter.com/angstonly)   
>  [cc](http://curiouscat.me/angstonly)


End file.
